Samoa
Sāmoa, Samoa oder seltener die samoanischen Inseln, bei WP erscheint dafür auch Samoa-Inseln/Samoainseln, sind eine Inselgruppe innerhalb von Polynesien, die östlich von Fidschi im zentralen Pazifischen Ozean liegt und damit Teil von Ozeanien ist. Die größeren Inseln der Gruppe sind vulkanischen Ursprungs und von schroffen, dicht bewachsenen Berghängen gekennzeichnet. Die kleineren Inseln sind aus Korallenriffs entstanden. Nicht alle der Inseln sind bewohnt. Höchster Punkt der Gruppe ist, mit etwa 1.858 m, der Vulkan Silisili auf Savaiʻi. Zeitweise wurde das Gebiet vom Deutschen Reich als Kolonialgebiet beansprucht. Geografie Karte The independent country of Samoa consists of the two large islands of Upolu and Savai'i and 8 smaller islands located about halfway between Hawaii and New Zealand in the Polynesian region of the South Pacific. The island of Upolu is home to nearly three-quarters of Samoa's population and its capital city of Apia. The climate is tropical, with a rainy season from November to April. To the East is the smaller American Samoa, see also Geography of American Samoa. Location: Oceania, group of islands in the South Pacific Ocean, about one-half of the way from Hawaii to New Zealand Geographic coordinates: Map references: Oceania Area: total: 2,944 km² land: 2,934 km² water: 10 km² Area - comparative: slightly smaller than Rhode Island Land boundaries: 0 km Coastline: 403 km Maritime claims: exclusive economic zone: 200 nautical miles (370 km) territorial sea: 12 nautical miles (22 km) (left) and Apolima (right) with Savai'i in the distance.]] Climate: tropical; rainy season (November to April), dry season (May to October) Terrain: Two main islands Savai'i and Upolu, with settlements on Manono and Apolima in the Apolima Strait between Savai'i and Upolu. A small uninhabited island Namua sits between Manono and Apolima. Off the east end of Upolu are the Aleipata Islands, small uninhabited islets; The terrain of the two main islands are narrow coastal plains with volcanic, rocky, rugged mountains in interior Geographie im Westen: *'Upolu' (including minor islands) #Tuamasaga (Afega) #A'ana (Leulumoega) #Aiga-i-le-Tai (Mulifanua)1 #Atua (Lufilufi)2 #Va'a-o-Fonoti (Samamea) *'Savai'i' #Fa'asaleleaga (Safotulafai) #Gaga'emauga (Saleaula)3 #Gaga'ifomauga (Safotu) #Vaisigano (Asau) #Satupa'itea (Satupa'itea) #Palauli (Vailoa) Im Osten: * Tutuila mit umliegenden kleineren Inseln, darunter Aunuʻu, * die Gruppe der Manuainseln mit Taʻū und Ofu-Olosega, * das Atoll Swains Island und * das Rose-Atoll. Die höchste Erhebung des Inselstaates ist der Lata auf der Insel Taʻū mit einer Höhe von 966 Metern über dem Meeresspiegel. Wichtige Ortschaften neben der Hauptstadt Pago Pago, sind Tula Village, Amanave, Vaitogi und Tāfuna. Geschichte Jacob Roggeveen nannte die Inselgruppe 1722 „Bouman Eylanden“ (deutsch: Baumanninseln) nach Kapitän Cornelis Bouman, dem Kommandanten seines Schiffes Thienhoven. Louis Antoine de Bougainville taufte sie 1768 „îles du Navigateur“, ein Name, der in deutschsprachigen Veröffentlichungen als „Schifferinseln“ oder „Navigatorinseln“ auftaucht. Um 1850 begann eine Phase kolonialistischer Einmengungen. Staatsgebiete Politisch zählt das westliche Samoa zum 1962 unabhängig gewordenen Staat Independant State Samoa, der von 1919 bis 1997 unter neuseeländischer (Völkerbunds-)Verwaltung stand und „Westsamoa“ genannt wurde; mit der Hauptstadt Apia auf Upolu. Die östlichen Inseln bilden das US-amerikanische Außengebiet Amerikanisch-Samoa mit der Hauptstadt Pago Pago auf Tutuila. Malo Saʻoloto Tutoʻatasi o Sāmoa - Independent State of Samoa Der englische Name (Independent State …) ist natürlich verbreiteter und das Englische ist dort ja auch Staatssprache. Er umfasst den größeren westlichen Teil der Region Samoa und der wurde bis 1997 auch offiziell Westsamoa genannt. ;Das Parlament von Samoa, 2017: Sāmoa Amelika - American Samoa Amerikanisch-Samoa ist Teil der Region Samoa und schließt südöstlich an den Inselstaat Samoa an. Er umfasst einen kleineren Teil der Inselgruppe. Die flächen- und bevölkerungsmäßig größte Insel ist darin Tutuila. Die USA sind durch einen Gouverneur, Lolo Moliga, repräsentiert. Siehe auch * Konflikt um Samoa * Deutsch-Samoa (zur Geschichte von ganz Samoa vor 1919) Literatur * Erich Kaiser: Beiträge zur Petrographie und Geologie der Deutschen Südsee-Inseln. In: Jahrbuch der Königlich Preussischen Geologischen Landesanstalt und Bergakademie zu Berlin für das Jahr 1903. Band XXIV, Berlin 1907, S. 121. pdf * James Wightman Davidson: Samoa mo Samoa. The Emergence of the Independent State of Western Samoa. Oxford University Press, Melbourne 1967 (engl.) Weblinks Kategorie:Pacific